All Good Things Come to an End
by Sassy Lil Scorpio
Summary: -McMahon Helmsley Era- Is this the end? The conclusion? Kurt and Stephanie's friendship comes to a head. Will the love triangle remain? This is the final call on the Lovers TriAngle between Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Kurt Angle.
1. When It's All Said and Done...

**All Good Things Come to an End**

**The Conclusion to Lovers TriAngle Series**

**A WWF Fanfiction by Sassy Lil Scorpio**

**Disclaimer:** The author makes no claim of ownership to any wrestling personas used in this story. No money gain is made from this. All names belongs to WWF Inc.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - When It's All Said and Done…**

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley waited a few minutes after Triple H had left in his usual heated fits. They had argued all the way back to their hotel room. He accused of her of cheating on him and sleeping with Kurt Angle behind his back. She hotly denied it and when she did, her heart nearly rammed itself out of her chest. _Just friends?_ He asked her in his demeaning cold-hearted way. _You call out his name in bed and expect me to believe you guys are just friends?_ Steph couldn't say anything as her guilt choked her and took her breath away. The phone had rang in their middle of their fighting and she knew it was Angle from the way her husband's hand choked the receiver. His knuckles had paled and he shouted at the Olympian on the other line. Then he slammed down the receiver and the phone fell off the desk. He left the room for a few minutes and then came back and told her that he had confronted her Gold meddling Medallist in the elevator. He had sounded content about making Kurt taste his fists.

"Don't you dare leave this room tonight. Be a good girl and stay right here. I'm going to go hunt down an Angle," Triple H had told her before he raced out the room with his sledgehammer.

He had been gone for over a half an hour. She was by herself in the room. _I have to find Kurt and warn him…before Hunter gets to him._ She crept to where the phone had fell on the carpet. At first, she wasn't going to call him because it might make the situation worse. But she had to—otherwise Kurt might blame her for Hunter's ravage. Well, Kurt wouldn't blame her; he seemed too nice for that. No, Stephanie would blame her self. Finally, with tears sliding down her cheeks, she gathered the nerve to call him. She dialed his room number and waited patiently. The phone rang two times. She became afraid that Kurt wasn't there or that he wasn't going to pick up when on the third ring, he answered the phone.

"Kurt…"

She tried not to cry and asked him to meet her in the ballroom. They had some serious issues to discuss. From far away, he was asking her if she were okay and if she needed him to come over. Then he asked about Hunter.

"Hunter left for a little while." She kept glancing over her shoulder as if expecting him to walk in on her.

Kurt agreed to meet her in the ballroom. Stephanie hung up the phone. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She stared at her reflection for a long time and saw dark circles under her eyes. A red love blotch swelled below her neck. Kurt Angle had left his personal hicky there. Luckily, her purple shirt covered it enough so that Hunter hadn't noticed it. She glanced around once more. Steph left the room and locked the door behind her.

**oOo**

Kurt Angle slinked around the hallways of the hotel. He was going to use the elevator, but then thought better of it. He didn't want another confrontation with Triple H again. He took the stairs to reach the first floor. He knew it was a fire escape, but if it prevented him from meeting up with his friend's husband, then all the more use for it. It was more like a "Hunter escape." A few minutes later he reached the first floor and opened up the door allowing him entrance onto the main hall of the Marriott. Where did Steph ask to meet him again? In the ballroom. Of all the places to meet, why the grand ballroom with its huge chandeliers that dripped sparkling crystal? Maybe they could meet there and then go to another part. Maybe the meeting room suites? He would soon find out. Kurt strolled into the lobby where the huge golden-framed painting of sailboats floating on a blue bay stood out like sore thumb. Nearby, there was an entrance and two love seats. He heard a muffled giggle from behind the love seat.

"Sssshhh, you're gonna make lots of noise!"

"Aww, Moll."

"Aww, nothing. Silly lily!"

He walked over to the sofa. Molly Holly and Spike Dudley popped up at the same time like twin jack-in-the-boxes. Kurt was shocked and expected them to ask him what he was doing in their secluded love-meeting place.

"Good golly, Molly Holly," Kurt mocked the petite blonde woman. "Did I interrupt something?"

Spike furrowed his eyebrows upset at the Olympian for making fun of his girlfriend.

"You didn't interrupt anything. Now go away!" Spike rose from the seat.

Molly put her hand on his chest.

"Don't talk like that. That's meanie talk."

"I thought Romeo and Juliet was famous for its balcony scene, but you guys are pathetic! Hiding behind love seats. Shakespeare would turn in his grave. It's true, it's true."

Spike raised a clenched fist to Kurt's face.

"At least I'm not messing with another man's wife."

"Spikey!" Molly chirped excitedly.

"I'm sorry," he hung his head down in complete shame for stooping low to Kurt's level.

Kurt took a few steps back wounded from the low blow Spike had hurdled his way. He couldn't believe the Dudley struck a nerve in him. Then he smiled with cocky content.

"Before you start giving me moral lectures lil Spikey, go buy yourself a new pair of glasses. Because that tape isn't going to hold it for long, I can promise you that."

"You bast—" Spike started when Molly held a finger to her lips silencing him. He stopped his verbal attack.

"Spike. Don't listen to him. He's just a mean meanie with nothing better to do."

"I'm a meanie? I think not. I am an Olympic Gold Medallist."

"That's nice and we are happy for you," Molly nodded her head.

"You should be."

"Right now, Spike and I are just having fun. So please be nice and go about your own way. We won't bother you again, Mr. Angle."

Again with the 'Mr. Angle.' Kurt cringed at the sound of it. Stephanie must've spoken to Molly recently for her to refer to the Olympic Hero by his last name.

Kurt Angle grinned as he walked away from the love doves. He heard Molly Holly and Spike Dudley fussing with each other and then it grew quiet. He went around the corner and walked down a long hallway with fancy candelabras attached to the walls. He stopped and read in gold engraving over two huge double doors: Grand Ballroom. Kurt tried the door handles, but they were both locked.

"There you are. They're locked. Why don't we go to the Skylight Café?"

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley stood behind Kurt and gestured down the hallway. He nearly jumped when he saw her and they walked down the hallway together in silence. There was much to be said, but it would all come out soon. Kurt reached for Steph's hand and she pulled away from him. He stared at his hand as if it were on fire.

"Steph?"

She said nothing as she entered a section with green carpeting, her steps quick and soft. There was a refreshment stand and Kurt brought himself a bottle of cool spring water. He asked for two plastic cups, one for him and Steph. Kurt's eyes scanned the deserted café. Stephanie sat at a redwood table in the corner. He walked over and took a seat across from her.

"Would you like some?" He held up the plastic cup and poured water for himself.

"No thank you."

Her fingers traced the patterns on the table. Kurt placed a deck of cards between them.

"Let's play cards. Are you up for a game of 'I Declare War'? Spades?"

Her hair shadowed the smile that sneaked up on her face. He sat back in his chair and waited for her response. Sappy love music played over the public announcement system while he shuffled the cards.

"So I guess it's 'I Declare War' then?"

She didn't say anything as Kurt dealt the cards. When he finished, he looked up at her, expecting her to start the game. She pulled out an eight of spades. He drew out a five of hearts. She snatched them away eagerly and grinned; her eyes sparkled mischievously. In the next draw, he got her cards with a Jack of diamonds and defeated her lowly three of clubs. They kept on playing for a while with no words exchanged between them. The brief noise of cards being swept over to the winning opponent of whoever pulled out the largest valuable card continued for fifteen more minutes. Finally, both Kurt and Steph pulled out the same card: a ten of diamonds.

"Are you ready to declare war?" She asked him.

He looked up in shock. It was the first thing she said to him the entire time they'd been playing the card game.

"Sure am." He smiled at her as he began to draw out his three cards and waited patiently with the fourth card that would declare if he had won the war or not.

"I…de-clare…war!" Stephanie said slowly and at 'war!' she smacked down her fourth card with the image showing.

A queen of hearts.

The blood red hearts waited for their destiny to be foretold.

Kurt placed his card out slowly and deliberately.

A king of hearts.

Steph looked up at him and he looked at her. Her eyes sunk into black oblivion and darkened. His blue eyes lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Quietly, he gathered her cards and mixed them with his little victory collection. The king had conquered the queen. Kurt couldn't help feeling he had conquered Stephanie as well, not only in cards, but also in other instances.

"Kurt…can we please talk?"

"Sure."

He put the cards away in the box, knowing the game was over.

She was silent for a moment.

He waited for her to express her heart.

"What happened tonight…between you and I in your room…that was a one time thing. We can't let that ever happen again."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something and realized his throat was parched. He felt like he swallowed a pail of sand. He took a sip from his water bottle.

"Okay, I respect that. What happened was something that got out of hand. We both got caught in the heat of the moment."

"It's more than that and you know it," she whispered.

He sighed exasperated.

"Well, what do you want me to say? You wanted it as much as I did."

"Why are you being such a jerk?" She hissed. Angry tears glistened in her eyes.

"I'm not being a jerk. It takes two, Steph. I didn't make love by my lonesome self in the room."

"He knows about it."

"Who Hunter?"

"No, Chris Jericho knows," Stephanie drove a sarcasm knife into his heart. "Of course, my husband knows. He wants to put you in the hospital and knowing him, he will stop at nothing to do it."

Kurt Angle grew serious when he realized what harm Helmsley would do to him if he found him still hanging around his wife. His eyes dropped to the ground. He reached for Steph's hand and she recoiled from him.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I know it got out of hand. But you can't deny that what we shared in that room tonight was raw and real passion. I loved every minute of it and I don't regret it for a second."

"Can we just forget it ever happened? We are good friends Kurt…and nothing else."

She winced at her own words and she felt like someone had stabbed her in the stomach. It hurt her to deny him like this, but she had no other choice. _I have to let you go, Kurt._

"Did you bring me out here just so Triple H can see me with you and beat me up?"

"No—I came here to meet you because…."

"Because what?"

"I have a husband and I can't be seeing you like this."

Her eyes avoided his and looked past him. He turned around and then back at her. She was pushing him away and he knew it. Playing her little games. _Who are you trying to convince, Steph? Me or yourself?_

"That's never stopped you before."

Stephanie looked up sharply and sent him the most reproachful glare he had ever received. Her voice was choked with anger and regret.

"You're right Kurt, it hasn't stopped me before. But now it has."

She stood up from the table ready to leave. She hadn't wanted to be snappy towards him or even hurt him. He was acting so obnoxious to her and she didn't even recognize him as the "other man" she had fallen in love with. Or maybe she had convinced herself that she loved him. Whatever the reasons, it was through. She was friends with him and that's all she would ever be to him. If only it were easy to block out the very recent memory of their hot intense embrace. Steph took one step away from the table, when she felt a hand grab her wrist and his warm strong fingers held her in place. Déjà vu washed over her when his fingers wrapped around her small wrist. A vision of her showing Kurt around the Titan Towers flashed before her eyes.

"Let me go. Please," she asked without turning around.

"No," he shook his head.

"Stop it."

"Why? Do you really want me to?"

She turned around and glanced at him. His electric blue eyes pierced through hers and held her prisoner. He had convinced himself quite well that he knew all there was to know about Stephanie McMahon. She shook her arm to release his grip and his fingers crazy glued themselves to her wrist.

"You don't want to be with Hunter. Why do you waste time with him? I bet your father's checkbook that you don't want me to let you go."

"Don't bring my father into this."

"I'm not. Why must you insist on playing hard to get?"

"I never meant to do that. I like you as a friend and _only_ as a friend."

"That's a lie and we both know that."

She whirled around on him.

"You're right; it's a lie. I love you. I want to be with you. And I can't. It's killing me. Now can you please…let me go?"

Slowly, his fingers slipped off her wrist. She realized her choppy tone unraveled him because he sat wordless in his chair for a few minutes. She began to walk away from him and then had second thoughts. When she looked at him again, he was slumped in his chair and staring out into space. He caught her watching him and sat upright in his chair. He opened his mouth to say something to her and shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"So now it's okay for _you _to play hard to get, Mr. Silent Angle?"

"I didn't say that."

"I didn't say you did," she snapped at him and found herself walking towards the table where they had sat playing cards together.

"Steph…I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"And I believe in our friendship."

"And in your three I's."

Kurt bit his lip.

"I want…" she began.

He looked up attentively.

"Yes…?"

"I want us to be friends as we were before this happened."

"I do too." _I think I do._

"It's for your own protection. We're friends, who let things go a bit too far. That sounds right."

She nodded her head agreeing with her statement.

"So then let's continue our friendship as before," Kurt finished for her.

"We will have to spend less time together. Otherwise Hunter will blow his top off and come after you."

Kurt didn't say anything to that. Not seeing Steph for him meant not seeing the sun in the skies. He supposed it was worth it and safer for him in the long run. What about her? She said she would be fine as long as they didn't appear to be going behind Hunter's back. The friendship had to be toned down a tad. He bowed his head and reached for her hand again. Massaged her fingers and whispered how much he wanted her. _Stop falling for me;_ she wanted to scream. He read her mind and let go of her hand. She didn't want to hurt him. He rose from his chair. It was time to go.

"I'll walk you back to your room. I have to get my medals anyway."

"Your medals?"

They walked over to the elevator and waited.

"Yeah, you had them last, but Hunter said he pissed on them."

Steph pouted and rolled her eyes.

"No, he didn't. Don't listen to anything he says."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he stepped into elevator with the woman of his dreams.

"Trust me, I know Hunter very well. He talks a lot of crap and seems like a psychotic maniac to some people. But underneath it all, he is very protective of those that he loves."

"I'll take your word for it." After all, what did Kurt really know about Hunter, except that he envied him for having the woman he wanted?

The elevator took them to the fifth floor and they walked out. Looking to the left was Kurt's wing where his room lay deserted at the end of the hallway. To the right was another hallway of rooms, where Hunter and Steph shared a room. She pointed down her hallway and they walked quietly to her room. The passed by several rooms and realized how silent it was in the hallway. Most of the wrestlers had gone to sleep early so that they could wake up tomorrow in the early morning. Finally, they reached her room.

"I'm just going to go run in and get your medals. Then I'll escort you to your room."

Stephanie smiled at Kurt reassuringly and he grinned back. Everything was going to be fine. She took out her card and inserted it in the gold space. It didn't work.

"Damn, I don't understand…"

"Let me do it," Kurt held his hand open for the card.

She handed the access card to him and watched as he inserted it in and waited for the green bubble to appear. It didn't work the first time, but when he tried again and turned the door handle, he was granted entry into the room. She motioned him to come in so she wouldn't leave him standing outside and explained it would take a few minutes to find the medals. He had one foot in the door, when he heard the _thump_ behind him. Stephanie turned around and before she got a word out of her mouth, she knew that nothing she said would be able to quench her husband's deadly rage.

"Wow…I never thought you were the one for a late night booty-call. Trying to bag my wife twice in one night? Wasn't one time more than enough, Kurt? And now you want to go as far as to fucking her in my room. Funny, you're the one who blabbers about integrity."

Triple H took one step towards them.

Stephanie shook her head till it seemed like it would fall off.

Kurt opened his mouth and silence poured out a silver stream.

"Hunter, it's not what you think—"

"Shut up."

He took another step towards his wife.

"There's no need to talk to her like that," the Olympian reprimanded Hunter.

"Are you her husband?" Triple H took two steps towards his competition.

"No, I'm—"

"Her _friend_," he spat out the word like used up tobacco. "Her beloved Olympic Hero. Save the bullshit for someone who really wants to hear it."

Without any more words to spare for Kurt Angle, Triple H grabbed him and slammed him into the wall and punched him across the face. Kurt slumped to the floor and grasped his mouth. He was up on his feet in a second and received another fist smashing his teeth before he had recovered from Helmsley's first attack. The Gold Medallist stumbled out into the hallway to escape his rival's wrath. He wasn't quick enough and Triple H crashed his boot into his ribs. He gasped in pain and clenched his fists not allowing Triple H to bring him down so easily. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Stephanie rush up to her husband and take hold of him. She tried to do the impossible deed of calming him down.

"Hunter! Stop it! Please—"

Steph's teary voice was abruptly cut off after she received a loud snapping slap to her face. She fell against the wall holding her cheek. Right away, her husband had tried to revive her, but she was knocked out ice cold. He didn't mean to hurt her; he only wanted to get her off of him while he took care of Angle. She had gotten hurt in the process and his heart sunk into lower deeper depths. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear knowing she didn't hear him. He left her in huddled in the corner and geared himself to put away his competition.

Kurt regenerated his energy and punched Helmsley in the face with all his strength. He took the blow and reeled backwards. Both wrestlers smashed each other into the walls of the hallway.

"You bitch," Helmsley growled as the Gold Medallist choked him, "let's see if you really earned those damn gold medals."

He swiped at Angle's face and was released unceremoniously. Helmsley doubled over in pain after getting kicked in the stomach repeatedly. Steph had regained her spirit and ran over to break them up.

"Get the hell out of here!" Kurt shouted when he saw her come near them.

She shook her head and reached out to separate them both. Neither man would release the other and she backed away. Triple H smashed Kurt's back against a door from one of the rooms, not caring if the occupants woke up. They crashed into walls, ripped each other's hair, delivered jaw-shattering punches, and attempted to massacre each other with no mercy. Kurt pulled Triple H's arm behind his back with every intention of breaking it into two pieces. For his hard earned efforts, he got a nasty kick to his groin. Kurt released Helmsley and groaned in pain, grasping his crotch as he bumped and pressed his face against the wall with his chest heaving up and down rapidly. Triple H rushed up to deliver more pain when Stephanie quickly ran between both men.

"Stop it!" she begged.

Helmsley swept her arm away and lunged for Kurt. He saw a brief flash of her husband looming over him. In less than a second, his back was rammed into the closed elevator doors and he kicked Triple H in the face. He caught his breath and when he looked up, he saw Hemlsley rubbing his face in pain and blood leaked from his nose.

It was quiet for a little while and the fight seemed to be over. Stephanie stood between her husband and her friend. Both men breathed hard and killed each other with venomous eyes. She outstretched her arms holding them apart. Funeral's silence filled the hallway. It didn't last for long.

Minutes later, doors were thrown open all over the hallway. At first some of them stuck their heads out to see who had made such a loud commotion after midnight. Slowly, they sauntered into the hallway one by one. Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Billy Gunn, K-Kwik, Chyna, Eddie Guerrero, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Lita, Tazz, Perry Saturn, Steven Richards, Ivory, The Rock, and Test mingled about in a swirl of pajamas, boxers and t-shirts, and terrycloth robes. In the other hallway, more wrestlers woke up when they heard the loud racket. William Regal stepped out with a cup of tea in his hand, Stone Cold and Debra came out of their room together; Rhyno stuck his head out and closed the door to catch up on his lost sleep. Trish Stratus, Raven, Jackie, Prince Albert, Dean Malenko, the Undertaker, Shane, and X-Pac joined their colleagues. The wrestlers flooded the space between both hallways making a racket of noise. Catty whispers, accusing eyes, and pointing fingers were aimed at the Golden Couple and the Olympic Home-wrecker.

"Where's Spike?" D-von demanded

"Molly?" Crash raced up the hallway searching for his cousin.

The Hollys and Dudleys glared at Kurt, Stephanie, and Triple H and then continued their fervent search for their love struck family members. The elevator rung and the doors opened. Molly and Spike skipped out hand in hand. When they saw the consternation, they tried to run back in the elevator, but their families snatched them in time.

Buh-Buh Ray smacked Spike on the back of his head. He yanked his brother off of Molly. D-Von pushed Spike into their room. Molly watched for a short time before Crash grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to their room. Hardcore stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He was more than ready to scold Molly for her rendezvous with a Dudley. The slew of wrestlers watched them and then turned their attention to the love triangle in progress.

The chatter grew louder and Stephanie wanted to run to her room and escape the accusing glares and snide comments. Triple H was more than ready for a rematch against Kurt Angle.

"She got a taste of what the Olympic Hero is cookin'."

"I always knew she was a filthy, dirty, disgusting, skanky, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag ho."

"There's no one to prove that wrong."

"If she messed with him when she was with me, what made him think she wouldn't do the same to him too? Serves him right."

"Besmirched!"

"I'm hella tired. I'm goin' back t'sleep, Debra."

"People have no morals these days. What? They should've saved this trash for Jerry Springer."

"Your welcome."

"I'll take the game off her hands if she doesn't want him."

"Now we know why they call her 'slut'."

"Integrity, my ass."

The noise clattered up and down the hallway while the love triangle stood as the center of attention. Finally, the wrestlers parted when Commissioner Mick Foley came walking through the crowd.

"Okay everyone. Go back to sleep. There's nothing for you to see."

Mick ushered them away, but they weren't about to leave anytime soon. He sighed and came in the middle to where the three stood trapped between their co-workers. He went over to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" It was the first time Kurt Angle saw Mick Foley in serious mode.

"I'm fine. He took my medals," he pointed at Triple H.

"_'He took my medals,'_" Triple H mimicked nastily. "Shut up. Are you going to cry because I took a pee-pee on them?"

Kurt raised a clenched fist in the air. Mick caught it and lowered it gently.

"Give him back his medals, Hunter." The WWF Commissioner demanded.

Triple H and Mick Foley stood head to head. The enraged husband trembled with defiance and Foley shook his head "no." _Don't even think about it._

"He took my wife. I'm waiting for him to give her back."

Mick turned around to Stephanie. She was pressed against the wall and looking at the floor.

"Steph?"

"…."

"Why don't you go with your husband to his room to get Kurt's medals."

"What about Kurt?" She gestured at the Gold Medallist, who wiped a streak of blood from his lips.

"He'll be fine, don't worry about him. We'll discuss this whole thing later."

She looked at Mick Foley with gratefulness. It was the first time she was happy and relieved to see him. He gave her a gentle hug and ushered her away to follow her husband.

"Thanks Mick,"

Triple H extended his hand out and Stephanie joined his.

Kurt Angle saw the exchange and turned his face away to hide his defeated tears.

Commissioner Foley saw the extreme pain on Kurt's face. He could only imagine that Triple H was deeply hurt as well, only he wasn't one to reveal his emotions to the whole world. He kept his eye on the disturbed wrestlers milling around in the hallway. Right now, he would do his best to preserve the peace among the wrestlers until Triple H returned with Angle's gold medals.

Mick Foley nodded his head and watched as the couple walked down the hallway.


	2. Game Over

**Chapter 2 – Game Over**

I'll never understand how the people who claim to love you, are the same ones who cheat and stab you in the back with the knife you just brought for them. It doesn't make sense and it never will. I love Stephanie. Well, maybe the better word is _loved_. I say _loved_ because what I feel right now is anything, but love. She was the apple of my eye, but now that apple has gone rotten and needs to be thrown out. Questions swarm my mind if I will keep her or dump her off to Angle. I know the answer already. No. I'm not going to give that pussy fool the satisfaction of having won my wife. I will stay with her even though I don't love her. She doesn't love me either, so I guess that makes two of us. She's not going to get out this easy. If she thinks she is, then she better think again.

We're walking hand in hand back to our hotel room to get—I won't even say his name. We will get _his_ medals. The ones that he constantly brags about to the point that your ear will fall off from listening to him blubber about them all day. Who gives a flying crap if you won gold medals? No one gives a damn. I hold the honor of pissing on them. He can always wash it off. I could have done worse to him. If I could be charged and thrown in prison for my violent thoughts about Angle, the state would waste no time in giving me lethal injection. There is also the option of strapping me to a chair and frying me at over five hundred volts of electricity. Just to prevent me from carrying out what I really want to do to him. (And knowing the coward that he is, he would be the one to throw the switch.)

"Go in and get them," I release Steph's hand and point into the room.

She leaves me to retrieve his medals. She turns back to me once and my heart is torn to pieces. Dry tears speckle her face and she opens her mouth to say something to me, but I shake my head. I don't know if I can stand to listen to her try to explain her actions. I guess I lied and tried to fool myself. I know deep down inside I still have feelings for Steph and I probably always will. They didn't just swirl down the drain because of this incident. I just want to bury them and not face her, not face Angle, and especially not face Chyna. Chyna. God, how I miss her. I have moved on with my life and so has she. I wish I could talk to her about this. But I can't talk to her or anybody. It's something I have to face on my own.

"What comes around goes around."

A voice from behind sneers and mocks my situation. I turn around and see Test shaking his head with a smug grin on his face as if he knew this whole thing was going to happen. Of all the people in the World Wrestling Federation, he _is_ probably the one who would understand how I'm feeling. Then again, I messed with Steph when she was still with him. I guess you can say I got my just deserts.

"Get lost, Test."

"What? You're not up for a man-to-man chat about how the same woman in both our lives has screwed us over?"

"No. Get the hell out of here unless you want a sledgehammer shoved down your throat."

Test holds up his hands in protest.

"Hey, I know how you feel."

"Nice."

"Remember when she left me for you?"

"Yes, and I remember punching you in the nose and making you wear a nose mask for weeks. If you want to be spared of wearing it again, you better back off."

"Calm down. Don't get pissy with me over it. I understand where you are coming from with this."

He does. How ironic is that? We both know that he doesn't care and that he is laughing at me. Triple H—the Game—proven a fool in a tangled web of a lover's triangle. Ha ha and hee hee on my candy-ass in the words of The Rock. Now my head hurts worse than before at the mention of Crock. My hate for him is equal to my love for Steph. I hate him with an undying passion that will never be satisfied. Almost as much as the Olympic fool. It seems like Rock is doing quite well in my eyes compared to the home-wrecker. For the first time, someone has taken The Rock's number one spot on my "People I Hate Most and Need To Kill Off" list.

I remember fighting him earlier tonight at Smackdown. It seems like years ago since it happened, although it was only a mere two or three hours ago. He stood on the ropes with his arm raised in that stupid tired gesture. When he got off, I saw the knowing smirk in his dark eyes when he arched his ugly eyebrow. It took one look from Rock to know that even he knew what was going on between my wife and K. I couldn't fight with all this garbage on my mind. And being the lowly People's Chump that he is, he took advantage of my weakness to score the pinfall for the night. I would have won that match if Stephanie had been there. She wasn't. There is no changing that now. I got beat by Crock, Angle slept with my wife, and Test is giggling about it like a schoolgirl.

"You want to stand there and whine about what she did to you. You were more than eager to pick up my sloppy seconds. It's no one's fault, but your own. You wanted a lying bitch you got one. Besides, you were both made for each other. Stir in your own juices and simmer down, but don't overflow because you didn't read the directions right."

I turn around once more and see Test walking back into his room. I'm more than tempted to beat him up and bust his nose for the hundredth time. Stephanie walks out with that unmentionable man's medals. I maintain my silence as I extend my hand and she extends hers. She hesitates and avoids my eyes. Why does it have to be like this? I never wanted her to fear me and now she does. Or does she? Her hand locks mine in a tight reassuring grip. Now she looks me in the eyes and I see that bad girl deviousness that makes me love her so much. Like she knows she can get whatever she wants and not have to pay any price. Yep, that's what you think Steph.

Daddy's little girl.

I feel like I'm entering a cemetery. The noise from before has quieted down to a murmuring hush. They're all watching me walk with her because they all know that I'm that damn good. I know I don't have their respect anymore. I probably never did and do I care? Nope. I've fallen many times and I will just get back on my feet again. It's time to put this entire situation to an end. Angle hasn't received the last torrents of my flowing rage yet. As for Stephanie…the game might be over for her and I…but there is always a rematch.


	3. Poor Little Rich Girl

**Chapter 3 – Poor Little Rich Girl**

I walk with my husband down the hallway holding his hand in the false pretense that him and I are going to work things out. In my other hand I have Kurt's medals. I avoid the accusing glares that have judged before they know me or even know the entire story. I'm used to this already. This is the price that I pay as Daddy's Little Girl. I guess I brought it on myself for being friends with Kurt Angle.

Kurt was my friend. Why do I say 'was'? I don't even know where him and I stand anymore. I should be a good wife and be thinking of Triple H. A good wife…who has a good friend and a good husband…and now all good things come to an end. I want to have my cake and eat it too. Kurt and Hunter. I wish I could have them both at the same time without having to worry about hurting the other one. Caught between a rock and a hard place that all the wrestlers are saying I put myself in. I love him. And I love him too.

Hunter. I don't know what to say to him. He won't listen to anything I say, so the best I can do is hold his hand while we make our way down this dreaded path and act like we are the same Golden Couple we were before I slept with Kurt. There is no denying what I did with him tonight. I wanted to put it behind us and just make things work for Hunter and I. I feel like my body is splitting in two and one half is running to Hunter and the other is jumping in Kurt's arms. They both have a piece of me inside of them and I have them creeping in my mind and thoughts.

Fighting for to be the number one man in my heart.

Kurt Angle has taken over my thoughts. He has ever since he came to the World Wrestling Federation. We had our fun times when he taught me his wrestling moves, when he put a smile on my face, and when we played cards in the Skylight Café. One time, we went out to get some snacks before a house show and we sat backstage munching on Ritz crackers and an apple pie. I had gotten pie crumbs on the corners of my mouth and Kurt wiped them off letting his finger run smoothly over my lips. You're such a messy eater, he had said with a cocky smirk. Hunter's face looms in my vision, shattering any hope that Kurt and I can become any closer because of the marriage vows I have sworn to live by.

Kurt said that it hasn't stopped me from doing what I wanted. He is right, whether I want to admit it or not. I broke them…and I do feel regret for it. Seeing Hunter try to annihilate him is one thing. Facing his angry stare and turning his back on me is another thing and I realize that in stabbing him in the back, I have also stabbed myself. I'm not the ice bitch everyone thinks I am or wants to believe. I never wanted to hurt Hunter. Don't get me wrong…I have tried talking to Hunter and telling him how I feel about us and how it doesn't seem to be working out the way I or him would like. Yesterday, when Kurt walked me back to the locker room I wanted to explain to him, but he had run out before I could say anything. Today I tried talking to him again, before the Smackdown taping.

"We have to talk," I had told him.

Lately he had been upset, but for once he seemed okay. He actually had love glowing in his eyes. A rarity these days.

"What's up?"

A lump formed in my throat that I tried to swallow and forget about.

"I…I—Well…"

He never took his eyes off me and I felt like he was examining me close up. The name "Kurt" formed on my lips because I wanted to reassure him that what he thinks is happening isn't happening at all and that his friends are just talking junk to him. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt him.

Intentionally being the key word.

"I'm waiting," he said as he took off his shirt, his chest heaved with pressure that was about to explode.

Nothing I say will convince him of what he already thinks. So I told him something different. It wasn't a lie; it was closer to the truth than he would ever believe.

"I love you. That's all."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stared at the ground.

"Steph?"

"Yes." I glanced at him.

"I love you too. I really do. Just looking out for you. I don't trust Kurt…he isn't as kosher as he seems."

"I know."

"Good. Well, I'll be right back. Tonight I'm coming back here straight after my match with Rock."

He had put his shirt back on and packed a water bottle, a change of clothes, and left our hotel room to go exercise in the weight room. Before he walked out the door, he had kissed me on the cheek and then on the lips.

"Bye babe."

As I had watched him walk down the hallway, I knew in my heart that I had failed once again. Kurt had come right to my room after Hunter left to check how I was. I had nearly cried for how Hunter works hard in the ring and in our relationship. The tears stayed there and didn't flow. Kurt hugged me when he saw the expression on my face and whispered in my ear if we were still on for tonight. I knew I had to deny him. And I didn't. I just nodded my head and gave him a second hug. Then he had also left to go work out for his match with Chris Jericho. Watching Kurt finally made the tears become real and genuine.

I love Hunter with all my heart to the point where tears glisten in my eyes.

But Kurt…Kurt makes the tears fall from my eyes and streak my cheeks.

It's been fun, but now I have to let you go, Kurt.

I wanted to tell him this tonight, before Hunter beat the hell out of him. He doesn't know it, nor does he have a clue. Or maybe he does. When I held hands with Hunter to get the medals, I saw how I ripped his heart out of his chest with that one single gesture to my husband. This is why I have to end it all. Hunter is hurting and so is Kurt. If I let him go…then he won't be hurt anymore and at least he can go on with his life. There is always the possibility that he will still want to have our more than platonic "friendship" back. Well, I guess I want it back too. I was going to tell him this until he started acting like a jerk. That's what threw me off. For the first time I wondered if he just wanted to bed me so he could brag in the locker room that he slept with millions of dollars. That's probably what I am to him. Dollar signs. Power. The strength of the name "McMahon." I would say the same about Hunter, except that he defended me tonight…so maybe he isn't like that. Or he can just see through Kurt and see what I can't or don't want to see.

Kurt doesn't want to let go. I already sense this from the way he is looking at Hunter and I come towards him and Mick. Commissioner Foley just wants to sleep. Kurt is leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and Mick doesn't look too successful talking to him. Our eyes meet for a moment, just as they had the first time I met him. This time it's a sad dead look like he has lost his arm and leg in one day. As if someone stole his gold medals and pissed on them. I shift my eyes away and look straight ahead past him.

He should be happy—he got what he wanted. A private show and screening of Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley undressed. He merged himself into my marriage, but I was the gateway who granted him entrance. I want to stay friends with him, but that probably isn't possible. Not after tonight it isn't. I wasn't having an affair with him even though it seems like that to everyone else. I'm not a slut. Married women have good male friends that aren't their husbands, so why is it such a big deal when I have one?

I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asks and he looks at me as if he doesn't know who I am.

"I'm fine," I murmur.

"Good."

I squeeze his hand with reassurance and he squeezes mine in return. He turns to me and my eyes glaze over with coldness and defiance. My tear ducts are dry like the Sahara Desert. I've done it before in front of my parents and Shane. It always unravels them because they don't know me as much as they'd like to think they do. Hunter isn't unraveled at all. He just grins, narrows his hazel eyes, and nods his head in his imagined triumph.

We continue our trek to Commissioner Mick. In less than sixty seconds, we'll be there and I'll give Kurt his urine stained medals. I tried to wash them. Hunter is so disgusting. What will I say to Kurt? That we are over? Our friendship is gone? Because even though I want to let him go…there is a strong part of me that is demanding for me to tell him to stay and still be my "friend." No…I have to let him go…even if he wants to stay. Maybe one day…we'll finally be together in the way that I always dreamed we would be since the first day I met him.


	4. It's False It's False

**Chapter 4 – It's False, It's False**

She is coming closer to me. I mentally block out his image. It's so easy to. Hunter has an anger problem and should seek help. Steph is my good friend and nothing more; it's true, it's true. We shared one night, not even a full hour of hot passionate love in my room. I guess it's all over now. But you know he can't stop me from dreaming about Steph. He can't stop me from fantasying about her being in my arms and not his. As I said before, Hunter has an anger management problem and she isn't safe around him. I want more than anything to hold her in my arms and take her—rescue her from him. It's my God given and my mission to do so.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your room," Mick says.

"Not until I get my medals back," I reply tightly.

"So did you really bang her?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

I turn on him in disgust and shake my head in disbelief. The damn nerve of people these days in the World Wrestling Federation. He has no integrity to be the WWF commissioner, and that _is_ true.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I am an honorable person and athlete. A Gold medallist for crying out loud. Why don't I get any respect around here?"

"Save it, Kurt. We know you're not the goody two shoes all American apple pie Olympic hero you want everyone to believe."

"I am an honorable man." I insist, bobbing my head up and down.

"And that my friend _is_ false. It's false, it's false."

Mick busts out laughing and the wrestlers are staring at us like we're crazy. I look again and Stephanie and Hunter are closer than before. They seem to be walking in slow motion. I glance at her figure and notice my medals dangling in her hand. Her eyes are black ice. Impenetrable and cold. What did he do to her? He didn't hurt her…I hope.

I still remember the first time I met her and lost myself in her eyes. We had been in our own world for a moment as her father introduced us to each other. She gave me a tour of the Titan Towers and I immediately knew that I had to befriend her…even if she did have a husband. A husband, who nearly ripped out my throat tonight. I don't want what we have together to end. She knows this is what she wants. Don't deny what you and I shared tonight, Steph. Which is why it hurts when she has a gloomy face or she is feeling sad. I want to be there to make her happy. I'm the only man who can make it right for her.

Hunter doesn't have a clue as to how to treat her right. He makes her cry and I make her smile. Everyone thinks she's a rich little bitch, who does anything to get what she wants. It's simply not true. If anyone would take the time to sit down and get to know her, like I have, they would be in shock. Stephanie is a wonderful, warm, thoughtful and beautiful woman. How dare they pass judgment on her because of Hunter. Everyone can talk their trash all they want. I swear the wrestlers lack so much intelligence that it's comical sometimes. She doesn't want to hurt him, but can't she see that being with him hurts _me_? I guess if she wants to go back to Hunter, then I can't really stop her. I'm tired of fighting for her attention and her heart, especially after tonight.

I look in their direction and they're a yard away from Mick and I. What am I saying? I _do_ want her and I'll do what it takes till she's mine. Even if she resists, I know and she knows that I will always be here for her. In any way, shape, or form, I will be there for her. Remember when he forgot your birthday, Steph? I found her moping around by her self near her father's office in the Titan Towers refusing to speak to anybody.

"Stephanie?" I asked cautiously.

"Leave me alone."

She cupped her face with her hands. Her tears escaped although she tried to wipe them away before I saw them. Then she looked at me and she seemed perfectly fine. But I knew her better than that. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders and massaged gently. She didn't turn around.

"Steph, please look at me."

She turned around slowly. With my fingers, I smoothed out her tears.

"What do you want?"

"To take you out of here."

"To where?"

"Anywhere that will put a lovely smile on your beautiful face."

She stepped away and turned around as if searching for somebody.

"Where's Hunter?"

"I don't know." I honestly didn't. He should have been here to comfort and console her. I guess I would make her feel better. I didn't mind at all. I lived to please her.

"I have to find him."

"Okay then, we'll look for him."

We began walking around the building in search of Triple H. After a half hour and no sign of him, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Holding her hand in mine, I walked out to the parking lot and found my blue '01 Toyota. I opened the door for her and she sat in the passenger side. I got into the driver's seat. Silently, I turned the ignition key and pulled out of the parking spot. Her sniffles slowly died down.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place I know you'll like."

A half hour later, we sat across from each other in a private booth at a fancy yet conservative Italian restaurant laughing over Caesar salad, garlic bread, Alfredo pasta, chicken Marsala, and two glasses of expensive aged red wine.

"Umm, I can't eat anymore," I pushed my plate of pasta away.

She giggled like a schoolgirl and burped unexpectedly.

"Whoops!" She covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes were gleaming with restored happiness.

"You're excused," I flash a grin her away.

"Thank you," she smiled giddily.

"No problem. It's my pleasure." It always is.

"I really mean it. Thank you for this Kurt…it was very sweet. I appreciate it very much. This was very special."

I search my heart for the words to tell her.

"You _are_ special." Damn, I was thinking more along the lines of: _will you drop Hunter and be with me?_

"So are you."

"No fair. I said it first," I picked up a loaf of garlic bread and throw at her. She lifts her arms to protect her face.

"Stop!" she squealed.

The waiter gave me the check and then walked off throwing a funny glance at us over his shoulder. Steph watched him leave and then threw the garlic bread back at me.

We both laughed and then an uncomfortable silence followed. We just sat there and enjoy the silence. I observe her swishing her hair over her shoulder and she smiled when she sees me watching her. Finally, she stood up. I paid up front and we walked back to my car. Just before I open the door for her, she plants a juicy kiss on my cheek. My eyes fly wide open in shock from what she just did. I caress that spot to see if it's real or not.

"You liked it?"

"Yes…but would you kiss me…on my lips?" I dare her waiting to see her reaction.

She moved forward and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and neck, her lips brushed against mine and then pressed down firmly. My lips could have stayed locked to hers forever and sometimes I wish they had. I held her in my arms and squeezed her lightly. I was in shock because she hadn't even hesitated. She was starved for affection; it's true it's true. She pulled away from me and wrinkled her nose.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Garlic breath."

"You too!"

We both laughed in each other's arms and then I drove her back home. In the car, she smiled all the way, her tears forgotten and replaced with radiance.

"Where's your mind at?" Mick asks interrupting my reverie.

"Somewhere where yours shouldn't be," I snap.

For a month after Steph's date to the restaurant, I worked out constantly to tone my body and make it even more built and carved than it already was. I always worked out, but this time I did it with a sick addictive fever that made Edge and Christian wonder if I was becoming obsessive compulsive.

"Working out for your favorite gal, Step-on-me?" Edge grinned and watched me pump iron. He held a boom box in his hands and bopped to the rap music blaring out. LL Cool J rapping eighty miles an hour to his song "Shut 'Em Down."

"_Stephanie._" I remember gritting my teeth passionately as I lifted eighty pounds, forty on each side of the iron bar.

"_Step-on-me_. Dude, you're obsessive compulsive," Christian said standing guard to make sure I didn't falter with the weights.

"Obsessed with Step-on-me and compulsed to impress her with big muscles."

"'Compulsed' is not a word," I said to Edge as I got up and turned the music off. They walked away in a huff and discussed buying Kodak film to take pictures of my next work out for blackmail against me.

All this I did for Stephanie. Lifting those weights, I did it for her and I saw her watching me in my mind. I took insults for my knightly quest for her to show her that I was her true Olympic Hero. I hope she knows how much I do want her…and would still do anything just to have her in my arms and away from that deranged Hunter. I look up and see them standing together. Triple H sends daggers my way and I stare him down with no fear. Steph looks at me with regret in her eyes and something else…that I can't quite place. Mick looks from them to me and from me to them. My time is up and they are here with my medals. Time to preserve my three I's and face the music….


	5. ...And all the Smoke is Cleared

**Chapter 5 - …And all the Smoke is Cleared **

Commissioner Mick Foley stood in between the corrupt couple and the Olympic home-wrecker. He had to preserve the peace between Kurt Angle and Triple H before the situation worsened. Mick fumed at how they handled themselves. _They couldn't have chosen a better moment to cause a ruckus and wake up the entire WWF roster._ It was time for this entire thing to end and end right now if Foley could help it. Turning to Kurt, Mick motioned towards the hallway where some of the wrestlers still mingled around gossiping about the trio.

"Kurt, go to your room. We'll discuss this in the morning."

"My medals please," Kurt mumbled under his breath unlike his usual loud boasting.

"Hunter?" The Commish turned and nodded at him to give up the gold.

"Take your damn medals." Triple H threw them at the wall.

Stephanie released her husband's hand and bent down to retrieve the medals. She rose slowly and gave them to her Olympic Hero. She placed them in his open palm and his hand closed on hers. He felt her fingers go limp in his. He nodded and tried to look into her eyes, but she avoided all eye contact with him. Triple H swung his arm under Kurt's and he released his hold on Steph.

"Don't touch my wife," he growled.

"I already have."

Before they could start shooting fists at each other, Mick stepped between them and pushed them away. Steph stood in her own world; her eyes remained glassy and she didn't flinch at Kurt's words.

"I want to settle this now damn it." Triple H pointed at Kurt Angle.

"No. In the morning it will be over," Mick ushered Stephanie to her husband.

"We'll go now. Thanks for everything. Hunter let's go."

She grabbed his arm and slowly walked back to their room slowly with him. The wrestlers watched as the couple parted from the crowd. Triple H kept on turning around to throw swords in Kurt's direction and his hazel eyes foretold that he would indeed have revenge on the Olympic Gold Medallist one way or another. Steph's head was bowed and she stared at the floor as she led him down the hallway. Mick watched until they went into their room. The drama was over. The wrestlers dispersed and eventually went back to their rooms to catch up on lost sleep. Kurt lifted his medals to the light and was able to trace a urine stain on his most prized possessions. He lowered them and jammed them into his pockets.

"Good night, Kurt. See ya in the morning."

Kurt watched as Mick shuffled back to his room. He thought they were going to exchange words or arrange a time for tomorrow morning. _I guess not._ Mick's door closed and Kurt realized he was in the hallway all by himself. With nothing else to do except try and figure out how he could still see Stephanie without Triple H posing a threat, the Gold Medallist slowly strolled to his room. He locked the door behind him and stretched his aching muscles. He plopped down on his bed and decided he would need to get some rest for tomorrow. Maybe things would be settled for good between him and Hunter. Maybe he could still maintain his "friendship" with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. Maybe...

**oOo**

_It was settled in the morning as Commissioner Mick Foley had said it would be. It wasn't settled in the most suitable and dignified way, but nevertheless, the conflict was brought to a resolution._

_Kurt Angle, 1996 Gold Medallist and the only "real athlete" to step foot into the World Wrestling Federation since his debut in Survivor Series 1999, staggered into his hotel room at six o'clock in the morning. He put his hand on his aching jaws and felt the blood ooze from the corner of his lips. He swallowed and tasted his mucus and salty blood blended together. His stomach churned and he placed his hand on his sticky throat to stop himself from throwing up sour yellow bile. He limped over to the bed dragging his right leg behind him. His right ankle slammed into the wall quite by accident and he howled in pain. He didn't care if he made noise. Everyone was still asleep in the wee hours of the morning. He fell to the floor and threw out his arms to break the fall. It didn't help—his forehead smacked the ground with a dangerous thud and Kurt swore he felt his brain shift crazily inside his skull. He pulled himself together and tottered over to his bed._

"Fuck you,"_ he pointed at the bed as if it were the inanimate object's fault that he had made the decision to sleep around with another man's wife. The bed smiled back a Cheshire grin not caring if the sheets were unmade and the pillows were lost._

_Kurt stumbled to the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch, he beheld the battered, bloody, and bruised face that stared back at him in the mirror. It certainly wasn't the face of an Olympic Hero. His left eye was purple and half closed. Dark circles rimmed both eyes like a raccoon's and his lips looked like they would fall off his face. He touched his nose and his nose screamed back at him to be left alone. Clumps of dried blood flaked his hair. Kurt swallowed painfully, his throat vibrating with sharp pangs. He bent down into the ivory sink and coughed up drops and then pints of blood. He took a few steps out and then changed his mind. He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face. His tears mingled with the water and then he wiped them away. _

_When he looked at his reflection again, he saw Stephanie's face staring back at him._

_Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley who had watched silently as her husband and his friends beat the living crap out of Angle. She had been there and hadn't done anything. Triple H held her for a short time. When Kurt looked up he'd catch a very brief glimpse of Helmsley's accusing finger pointing down at him, before another boot was smashed in his face and groin. Steph watched and didn't protest, unless one could consider her tears as her form of protest. They were brief and quick tears and too quickly they were gone as if they had never been there. Kurt figured he must've imagined her being upset. Upset to cry crocodile tears, but not too upset where she would stop Hunter, X-Pac, Road Dogg, and Billy Gunn from beating the Gold Medallist to a pulp._

You ice bitch_, he had wanted to say, but he couldn't even bring himself to feel that way about her even as he kissed the pavement and test tasted it for flavor. He kept wondering when the beating would end. It was unfair to begin with and he never had a chance when Triple H dragged him out of his room against his will along with his friends to assist him in their punishment for the criminal Angle. Now he knew why he couldn't hate her if ever. _

_Triple H had used her as bait to lure Kurt out of his room. He used his very own wife, whom he claimed to love and cherish, as bait to beat up Kurt Angle. He had been so happy when he heard Steph's voice on the other side of the door asking to be let in because she needed to talk. When he had opened the door he was shocked to see her gone. He was going to close the door, when suddenly he was shoved to the floor. He stared at the ceiling in a daze. Triple H's hot angry face loomed in his vision and he knew that the matter would be settled quickly and promptly without any intervention from Commissioner Mick._

_Kurt was dragged unceremoniously from his hotel room, yanked down the stairs from the fire escape route and slammed into a cold hard wall in a remote corner outside of the hotel. His beating was slow and painful and he never had a chance to defend himself and fight furiously against the four men that overpowered him. He hated every second of it because he knew he could easily overtake them any day, but this time Triple H had the upper hand. And he never let Kurt forget that for one minute._

_It was all over now and Triple H had made sure to jam that point down Kurt's throat. Steph and him were a thing of the past and if Angle ever dared to look in her direction again, Triple H would see to it that Angle never stepped foot into the World Wrestling Federation again. He threatened to completely end his wrestling career and make him a permanent invalid. _

If you want to piss in a bedpan and drink from a straw stuck in your veins for the rest of your natural life, then just look at her once. Once is all it takes. Then Steph will have to visit you one hour a week with a security guard by her side. You better start using that intelligence that you claim to have, but seriously lack in. Am I clear as crystal?

_Kurt had only murmured out a broken "yes," before he was snatched from off the ground and escorted back to his hotel room. He was left huddled and humiliated next to the door, shivering in rage, fright, and humiliation. Finally, when he was able to gather what little strength he had in him, he jammed his key card in the slot and pushed the door open to his room. He was enveloped in a cocoon of pain. He wished he would die and hated himself for thinking this way. He wanted to love Steph and only received pain for his heroic efforts._

_Pain is only a four- letter word. And so is love._

_Kurt opened the sliding doors and stepped outside to the deck that overlooked the Nassau Coliseum. The sun was coming up and the sky was ablaze with hot colors of ruby red and flashing orange. As he gazed into the never-ending sky, he realized that the stars were fading into the blue nothingness and soon even the morning star became invisible to him on his side of the planet. He had nothing to hope or wish for as his star burnt out long ago. Kurt wobbled back into his room. He took one last long look at the bed he had shared with Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley only several hours ago. His heart sunk into his chest and hardened with half-minded regret. Maybe when all the physical and emotional pain went away, he would be able to focus on Steph again. Maybe they would be friends again and maybe they wouldn't. Maybe one day she would see the light and realize that Triple H was a big bully and a poor excuse for a dear and loving husband._

"Maybe…"

_Kurt Angle murmured dreamily to himself as he collapsed face first onto the bed and drowned himself in his passionate regret for the remaining hours of the young new morning…_

**The End?**


End file.
